Love is the best Medicine
by evs14u
Summary: Holmes' little sister is back in town, and her feelings for Watson keep growing. Watsonoc Watson/OC WatsonOc WatsonOC Watson/oc
1. Crashing

Chapter 1

"Dear Brother, how nice it is to see you" I said with bitter sweetness and stepping out of the carriage that had brought me to 221B baker street.

"I think there is no greater joy in the world for me than to see my baby sister" Sherlock said, the tension between us was so great that you could have cut it with a butter knife, we were both waiting for the other one to break. To understand this you must know that me and my brother as it is normal with siblings we also that rivalry going on. We try ever thing to get the better of the other one.

Finally the tension broke

"Still haven't found a suitable husband"

"Still in love with Irene"

"Still haven't let go of Venice"

"Still having…

"Ahh stop right there I am playing my Trump Card" he said triumphantly.

"What are you talking about you don't have a trump car" I shot back.

"Oh really, but here comes the Trump Card."

"Hey Watson" I said friendly hugging him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Despite our first impressions of each other, he had wound his way into my heart and wasn't letting go, sadly he was oblivious to what he was holding.

"This isn't over yet _brother" _I hissed at him under my breath

"Oh really" he said just as hushed, and then louder to Watson "Watson, Lizzy here hasn't headed the good news yet."

"I am getting married" said Watson said loading boxes into the carriage that was obviously for his departure. At that moment a world even though a world of fantasy came crashing down around me.

**½ of an hour later **

Pleasantries were finally done. Watson had gone to have tea with his future in-laws. I let my rage and anger build up freely. I stormed into my brother's study.

"what were you thinking, brining me all the way from Paris, just so you can win a petty sibling rivalry, I was sitting by the Seine contemplating about how I was going to steal my next treasure, and then I get you note saying that I should drop everything and come back to London to work this marvelous case with you, if you wanted me to know that Watson was getting married a letter would have sufficed, you probably don't even have a case" I ranted.

"Now sister that isn't true at all, first of all we do have a case, and I could use an extra pair of eyes now that Watson is leaving" he said in his devil-may-care manner.

"What he is leaving? That would explain the boxes" I signed.

"Also I want you to help me keep Watson from making the biggest mistake of his life" he said clearly wanting to confuse me.

"And how do you suppose I pull that off" I said getting really pissed of now

"Oh that's easy, he has always been in love with you he is just to stubborn to admit it" he said as if we were talking about the weather.

"And then why is he marrying another woman?"

"Because he believes that if he marries another woman that the feelings he has for you will vanish" he said

"So in other words you just don't want Watson to leave. Sorry I am not your little pet brother. You said that you had a case" trying to get my thoughts of this very enticing idea.

"Well, yes it was Watson's and my last case together, the case of Lord Blackwood"

"Oh yeah crazy magic guy ok so what he was executed" I said failing to see the actual case at hand.

"Well he has risen from the dead"

What that's impossible

"No not impossible, just science"

"Ok fine what if…"

"Lizzy, Holmes are you in there" I heard Watson call from the outside great, exactly what I needed.

"What is it Watson unlike you we actually have a murder to solve" I replied

"Well in your busy schedule do you two have time for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure were"

"The royal"

"My favorite"

"Mary is coming"

"Sorry something came up"

"You are meeting her Holmes"

"I'll get him there Watson" I said

"Thanks Lizzy"

"No problem" not that I could have said no to him anyway.

Change of POV (Sherlock)

If it was any other man had asked she would have flat out refused to go, but no Watson was special he could have her bow down to a sexist pig in two seconds if he wanted to.

Back to the case, I said "Watson you can leave now, since you are no longer working with us"

"Alright Blackwood guy was rich, famous and deranged had tons of good treasures to steal" That was my sister for you, the second stealing and conning was mentioned, she would be perfect. In essence my sister was a con-woman, she had a knack for fining out what people wanted and then leading them to believe that she could help them achieve it, and then striking them in there weak spot, which was mostly their material possessions. She had won even a boxing match with a man double her size, killed quite a few more, yet every time Watson was even mentioned she turn into a completely different person, she turned well, lady like.

**20 minutes later **

"Ok I am going to go change for the Royal tonight, you better get dressed or else" she threatened before shutting the door behind her.


	2. not giving a damn

**AN- thank you to ****Perminatly Lost in Thought and Pipdawson2003. I would like to say that I have never felt such an eager to write a story before, but I encourage you to please leave reviews, how can I or any other writer know if you like the story and how they can improve, which is something we all want.**

"Ok brother, you ready" I asked half expected him to be in the same spot I had left him an hour ago, but to my pleasant surprise he was all cleaned up and ready to go.

"Of course I am ready, by the way you look marvelous, is that a new dress and in the latest fashion I must say you know how to impress, or are you just trying to impress I daresay a doctor?" he said hitting the nail in the head.

"It is absolutely none of your business who or what I am trying to impress and to clarify this dress was a gift from the queen herself and why not wear in a place that carries her status as its name" I said, this statement was half true yes I had gotten the dress form the queen, but I could care less if I let it rot in a cellar or wear it to a prestigious restaurant.

"I am sticking with the impress Watson theory"

"Hold on it till you choke" I wasn't really mad at Sherlock it was more the part that he could see right through me, it was unnerved me that my brother could so easily see through me.

**At the Royal**

"Ahh there they are" I whispered

10 minutes

"And what do you do?" Mary asked friendly.

"Me I am a licensed thief and yes I said licensed, I decided to come clean and the Yard has agreed to have me as their how do I say contract thief" I said as if I was talking about the weather.

"Isn't that immoral"

"Maybe, but let me pose this scenario there is a madman holding 20 women and children hostage and the police have no other choice than to storm the building which endanger all of the participants then they bring me in essence I am a sweet talker but most days its traveling the world trying to get back stolen artifacts, and before you ask I do lone my services to any customer the only condition is that his cause is somewhat honorable, I mean I need something to pay the rent" I said looking at the shocked Mary. After a couple of minutes Mary had been entertained by my brothers… skills.

"With all due respect Mr. Holmes you know John quite well what can you tell about me a complete like me" she asked.

"Allow me; my brother got his glory now it's my turn" I said knowing that she would take the bait.

"So you have the same skill as the brother?" she asked polity.

"Yes I like to think that mine are greater than his" I said trying to engage her.

"Ok give it ago." Hook line sinker I thought to myself

"Sherlock mentioned the basics your missing ring, your occupation and that stuff, let me dive deeper for example you still want an explanation for your ex-fiancés death, you are the one that proposed that Watson leave the detective business, you have no regard for his feelings, you forced him to leave and you justify this by your regard for his safety, yet you are emotionally closed off, you fear that Watson would put the detective business in front of your life together, also you have no chemistry nothing that binds you together, so you try to hide with public appearances and looking like the sweet happy couple that you are not" I knew I had gone over the edge but I didn't care the slightest. "I'm right aren't I?" I said a smug smile that I couldn't hide

"That is the rudest anyone has ever said to me" she said looking disgusted

"But also the truest remember you're sitting here with at least 2 members of the truth perusing trade" I said driving it farther of the cliff.

"That is the most vulgar thing that I have ever heard in my life" she said outraged

"Frankly dear I don't give a dam" I said getting up and walking out, sadly not before seeing Watson's crestfallen face and my brothers you are doing if for him look.

**Review Please.**


	3. Bail?

"**an- HEY GUYS you seem to be liking this story, hope this reaches your standards. And i urge you to review, and tell me were you think this story should go. **

"This was Blackwood's home?" I asked "no wonder he was depressed."

"Our house was in the same style and we aren't depressed even though your depressing lack of love life could easily depress someone" Sherlock said behind me. We had taken this day to enjoy a quick sneak into the Blackwood family home.

"Could you stop, my love life is none of your concern"

"You are my sister so it is my business and Watson is my best friend so both of your love life's are my concern and of utter importance to me"

"Ok you go on" I started to look around and went into analyze mode taking in every detail he had a lavish house so that meant the layout was more complicated which only exited me, mazes were my thing, the winding alleys the computing and the feeling you got when figured it all out. The house was designed with 4 wings radiating from a single room obviously shows the importance of that room. I walked into said room and it was magnificent tapestry made of velvet, the carpet made of silk everything was gold-plated and had an arrogant aura to it. Then I heard footsteps approach, it's probably Sherlock I thought trying to scare me. To my surprise it was an elderly butler that approached us.

"Excuse me mademoiselle but what are you doing?" I heard him say in a thick French accent.

'Ill handle this Sherlock" I said yet being the annoying creature that he is, he stepped forward and said "I am sorry we are intruding but I must say you have lovely carpets, the silk embroidery is absolutely phenomenal" and that then he did something you should never do when someone is suspicious of you: he ran. But of course the police picked us up and threw us right in jail, and then the real fun started Sherlock started conversing with the inmates which gave them the necessary distraction for me to slip away and try to find a way to get the key of the guard. Again that was easier said than done, being that the guard was a female so no womanly charm was able to be used. I tried everything from bribery to blackmail to get that key but the woman was ridged she just wouldn't hand it over and if I had been in an onlooker position I would have admired her but being had the brunt of her love for law enforcement wasn't thrilling. Then the inmates had found out that I was in the cell with them, luckily I persuaded them not to force my clothes of me rather I kept them at bay with a little exasperated tales of my past. They were like a bunch of little children huddled around me intently listening and their eyes wide with astonishment. My savior finally came when I heard the guard call out "Holmes your bail has been posted" or at least I thought my savior had come that hope sank when I saw Watson, he defiantly would not post bail for me not after what I said yesterday. My brother had sprung up and raced to the bars.

"Im sorry this bail is for an Elizabeth Holmes"

I head snapped up, me they weren't serious not after my tirade of truth yesterday. I got up any way to be part of what I thought was a joke, but the guard really opened the door, and I was let out.


	4. Fury

**AN: a new day a new chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing my story, and I am grateful for any input you give me. But without further ado" the chapter entitled: Fury.**

"You probably are wondering why I bailed you out of jail"

"Yes that would be logical since I thought you were mad at me for speaking the truth

It doesn't matter now I…" I cut him off right there

"But your not refuting my assumptions even though correct you out to defend your bride to be" I asked.

"What's done is done, we can not dwell on the past" he said clearly uncomfortable with the subject, but I led it slide since his soon to be marital problems are none of my business

"Ok what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to charm Mary's parents" he said and with that came a huge load of his shoulder.

"What?" I said exasperated

"You heard me I want you to charm Mary's parents" he said clearly still uncomfortable.

"And why in god's green earth would I do that?" I said still try to recover from the shock.

"As a favor since I bailed you out"

"So you hear your friend is in jail you come and bail her out and the reason is that you want her to charm your fiancés parents what ever happened to caring about what happened to me? For all me know those men could have taken advantage of me, a true friend you are. Please stop the carriage" then the carriage stopped and the boy let me out, I was furious how could he even ask something like that and not care about my health at all.

"Lizzy wait" but I kept walking as fast as this god forbidden shoes let me

"Lizzy I am sorry but I need your help I am sorry that I was so insensitive to your well-being" he called trying to make me turn but I knew if I turned I would not be able to say no.

"I really don't care anymore but I want all your stuff out of the apartment by sundown." I said lacing my voice and heart with ice.

"Liz that's impossible" he called now being the exasperated one.

"Well make it happen o great Watson," I mocked with venom. I walked off and turned into the next ally way.


	5. My Hero

**A/N: Hey guys I am back again. I really don't know if I like this chapter, I have my doubts. Please tell me what you think and detail would be appreciated. But without further ado the chapter entitled: my hero.**

This chapter picks up 2 second after the last one left off.

A bag was placed on top of my head. My instinct kicked in I had to fight back so with the dirty tricks taught to me by various shady characters through out my career. But my attackers were prepared the they covered my face in a tissue covered in some sort sweet smelling liquid my brain snapped Chloroform. I could feel my self-getting dizzy and loosing consciousness. The last thing I remember was someone screaming

"Elizabeth" then everything went black.

When I woke I saw a fairly handsome face but it was contorted with insanity.

"Well hello there beautiful" he spat.

"Get out of my face now" I spat

"I wouldn't say that because if I leave my position my knife might just slip into your companions throat." He said laughing I looked to my left and to my deepest horror I saw Watson.

"He wanted to play your hero so I had my boys bring him in."

"Let him go" fearing not for my life but for Watson's

"Not unless you preform a little something for me" he said.

"What do you want" expecting something totally different than what I got.

"I want to make you mine in every way you will be my treasure"

"So you want me to what?" not understanding.

"I want you to marry me and stay with me right here"

"No way!" not wanting to imagine what he would do to her once she was his.

"If you don't Ill kill him slowly and painfully. You have 48 hours to decide my turtle dove," He said leaving the room but leaving dread behind.

For the first time in my life I looked at someone in utter helplessness and this person was Watson the one man I want to care for me.


	6. Chapter 6 First Part of 48 hours

**A/N: sorry if this isn't the quality you are used to but my parents put a time limit on my computer and its running out so I present to you 48 hours the first part**

48 Hours

"Are you ok?" was his first question.

"Playing doctor are we?" I asked trying to inject some sarcasm into the conversation.

"I don't play," he said clearly not catching my sarcasm.

"OH that saddens me greatly," I said hanging my head in mock defeat.

After about five minutes things got really silent and really awkward so at an attempt to relive us I said "So why did you want me to charm Mary's parents aren't you military medals not enough?"

"You really want to hear or are this ploy to make fun of me," he said suspecting my motives, as it was right of him to do so.

"I would never," I said feigning hurt "Ok maybe I would but I am not"

"It doesn't really matter anymore, it does you are going to choose life and have me rot in this hole"

"What were did you come up with that idea? I thought we were friends and friends don't leave friends in the hand of an evil man in a dark dungeon."

"But… I thought you were mad at me for the Venice thing?"

"Venice that is not something to stay mad over"

"I left you on the street crying your eyes out helpless and unprotected"

"That's not how I remember it"

_Venice_

_I was sobbing into my hem I could not believe how badly I had been set up for failure. How my emotions were played with and how my heart had been broken and all this by a complete stranger. I had given up everything for him to live a quiet life with him and he had just thrown it all away down the drain all for nothing. _

"_Elizabeth" said a quiet voice "are you ok?"_

"_Yeah fine" I said sobbing more into my hem and listening to the raindrop hit the asphalt. _

"_You don't sound fine to me" he said sounding concered._

"_Well I am so just leave me alone" I said trying to shoo him off._

"_All right I will he said and he walked away"_

_End of Venice _

"You see I did leave" I said having this sad look in his eyes

"Because I asked you to" I said

"But it was not the right thing to do" he said

"So what we all make mistakes"

"But…"

"No buts just lets figure out how to get out of here"


	7. Chapter 7 Second Part of 48 hours

Part 2 of 48 hours

**A/n: I know this is short and badly edited but its something. Forensics season is over in 2 weeks so maybe I'll get more done after that. I know the end to this chapter is kind of sudden but a twist is coming and it's going to be good or at least I think it's going to be good. Happy reading!**

"How long has it been?" he asked after a while of sitting in the dark by our lonesome self

"Since what?" I asked.

"Since we have really talked"

"A while I mean you are getting married so you have a lot to do"

"And you are off on adventures saving treasure from evil hand"

I guess but how is the lovely bride to be?"

"Great" he said not putting any emotion into his words.

"Really?"

"Yes I guess"

"Why do you guess you should know she is your bride to be?" I asked.

"She isn't my anything" Watson said quickly.

"She is supposed to be your bunny-bun, your golden maiden, or your oyster's pearl not you're nothing. I mean if she isn't your than who's is she and what is she?"

"Philosophy you of all people Lizzy?" he said with a smile remembering all the times that I had spat on philosophy.

"No basic phycology and you are failing well you are failing the I am in love with my bride test"

"Hey, who ever said I wanted to marry her?"

"You when you asked her to marry you after courting her"

"Yes I guess I did but I did it all for… Never mind"

"Tell me"

"No I don't want to"

"You will tell me"

"I don't have to"

"It won't leave these moss-covered walls"

"I… its not that I… you wont judge me right?"

"Never have and never will"

"Ok… I did it to convince myself that… I was not in love with you anymore ever since Venice I could not get you out of my head and I first thought because you are Holmes' little sister and then I thought it was because you were my friend…"

I had to cut him off "It does not matter anymore It you and me right now It is you and me forever" I said and then I leaned in and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8 short kiss reaction

**AN sorry that this is sooo short but I am having huge roadblock with this story so any kind of ideas are welcomed right here in comment.**

Oh god he was engaged and I kissed him I am such a horrible person I kissed him why in the world would I do that I mean I know I like him and I hate Mary but that shouldn't force me to kiss him all I wanted to do was help Sherlock solve this case that's all not get into some cheating kiss with John. Mary will murder me and john will never speak to me again oh god

"Are you ok" John asked concern etched into his features.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to kiss you… I wanted to smell you" I lied and horrbliy at that

"Smell me" he asked smiling at me.

"Why do I suck at lying around you I mean I should be good right I shouldn't be all kiss kiss"

"Ok Liz you are obviously in some sort of shock state"

"I am so sorry" I blundered again.

He cut me off with a searing kiss

"I don't mind you kissing me"


End file.
